


Love is in the air

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You and Remus evidently have feelings for each other, but don’t realize it. After gaining a proof during Potions class, Sirius And James convene an intervention.





	Love is in the air

A small smile creeps onto your face as you watch the boys stride into the Hall. It’s supper time and you’ve already begun eating, too hungry to wait for your friends.

Of course, you had other friends apart from Sirius, Remus and James. You considered Lily Evans a close friend, too, although you’ve been spending considerably more time with the boys than with her. You assumed it had something to do with very palpable tension between her and James, something everybody knew apart from Lily and James.

You were ready to bet all of your coins that they would get married one day.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” Sirius sing-songs as he takes a seat opposite you, James sitting next to him. Remus, as per usual, assumes a seat beside you, giving you a warm smile that sends tickles down your spine. You’ve always been fonder of him than of the other two.

“What do you want?” you ask sweetly knowing very well that he probably has an overdue paper or something like that he needs help with.

“Would you mind showing me your Astronomy essay? For some reason, I’m unable to finish it.”

“You mean, you didn’t even start it and have no idea how to do it?”

“You know me so weeell,” he grins, shoving a huge bit of a chocolate muffin into his mouth.

You roll your eyes and sigh. As if you haven’t been used to it by now.

“Alright, I’ll help you.”

“You’re the bestest friend ever!”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Oh, and James? Lily already left. Said he had something to finish up.”

“Oh,” he says dismissively, pretending to not care although there’s a glint of disappointment in his eyes. He looks around the Hall and then focuses on his plate.

Sirius smirks teasingly and opens his mouth to say something cheeky but Remus stops him with a shake of his head.

You only cock a brow but say nothing. Apparently, James needs to come to terms with his feelings for Lily and there’s nothing neither of you can do.

“Anyways, what we have first tomorrow?” Remus asks, glancing at you.

“Potions.”

“What an excellent way to start a day. With Potions…” Sirius grimaces, James nods his head and you fight away an urge to roll your eyes again. They don’t enjoy any of the lessons unless it’s Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest might as well not exist.

“I don’t know why you don’t like it. It’s very useful.”

“Y/N, in my opinion, if you’re faced with someone who wants to harm you, the first thing you want to do is to ready your wand, not take out a pot and some herbs to brew a potion.”

“James, as per usual, you are partially right,” you jest and both Remus and Sirius giggle at James’s exasperated reaction – he clutches his chest and opens his mouth in feign offense.

“I am deeply hurt therefore I’m out,” he announces and stands up. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” you respond and smile at him. He winks at you and walks out, leaving the three of you to gossip freely.

“Okay, I talked to him,” Sirius notes and you rise your brows in surprise.

“And..?” Remus asks, turning all his attention to his friend, although you notice that he’s shifted a bit closer to you. Not that you mind.

“Of course, he said Lily gets on his nerves but it’s definitely not love.”

“He’s so blind…” you breathe out and Remus nods. Sirius grins then lowers his head.

“Not only he,” he says so quietly that you’re not entirely sure you understood correctly.

“What?” Remus asks, leaning towards Sirius, who instantly begins to pretend he didn’t say anything.

“What? Did you say something?”

“Damn you, Sirius,” you mutter and take one last sip of an apple juice. “I’m going to bed, too. Have a good night, boys.”

“Sleep well, Y/N,” Remus says warmly and you give him a smile as you walk away, heading straight to the common room and then your dormitory. You feel a strange warmth inside you that you can’t quite find a reason for, yet it’s not unpleasant. It didn’t occur to you yet that it appears every time you see Remus. Frankly, you see him every day, he’s your best friend after all, so why out of sudden you feel almost intoxicated?

Surely, you just need more rest. Obviously, you simply overworked yourself. There can’t be any other reason, right?

______

“Why is Amortentia so special? Anybody?”

Your hand shoots up in a matter of milliseconds and James, sitting next to you, rolls his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Its smell varies depending on the person smelling it. It changes so that whoever smells it, can sense things they’re especially fond of and are connected to a person they may be in love with.”

“Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor.”

You smile happily, turning to James.

“Stop with it, Y/N. Yours will probably smell only of old books.”

“We’ll see,” you stick a tongue out at him and turn your attention to the professor.  

“You’re paired up and in those pairs, you will attempt to brew Amortentia. Then, each of you will smell it and your partner will take notes on that smell. As usual, I’m here to help.”

You open up your book and take out a parchment with your notes. You’ve studied the recipe before and so you’re pretty confident about yourself.

“Good gracious, Y/N, you really have nothing else to do than to study all the time? Maybe you should be in Ravenclaw, huh?”

“Close your mouth, James, and help me with it.”

“What can I do?”

“Cut those… just gently, they’re juicy.”

“Look at Sirius, he looks beyond confused,” James cackles and you glance at Sirius, who’s standing next to Remus. Remus is saying something and Sirius’s face looks like he’s listening to complete rubbish.

“He always looks like this at Potions. It’s not his cup of tea, I suppose.”

“You’re right. Okay, I’ve cut them. Now what?”

“Slowly put them in the pot. We don’t want to splash it around, it may end up badly.”

“What?!”

“As every potion brew not correctly, it can hurt you. Just be careful, James.”

“Okay, okay…”

Under your guidance and after some questions for professor Slughorn, you and James finished the potion successfully, pride sparkling in your eyes. You’re always happy when you manage to success at something you especially enjoy.

“Do you want to go first or should I..?” James looks a little unsure, gazing between you and the pot with pearly liquid and spiraling steam.

“You go first. Tell me how does it smell like to you?”

James leans in closer to the potion and takes a deep inhale.

“Freshly cut grass. Some kind of flower but I can’t tell you the name. And I think wood.”

You scribble down what he said and look up at him with a small smile.

“You know, if you stopped making a fool out of yourself, and actually meant to ask her out, Lily would agree.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know that Lily is a kind of flower, right?”

James bites at his lower lip, glaring at you for a moment.

“You smell it now. Let me have a reason to annoy you.”

You say nothing. Carefully, you lean in towards the steam and inhale it deeply, closing your eyes for a second.

“Uhm, books and-“

James snorts.

“I’d say forest. Mostly trees, like pine of something like that. And a hint of what I believe is cinnamon, or maybe other spice. Definitely something warm and foresty.”  

When you look back at James, he’s wearing an absolutely shocked expression.

“What?”

“No-nothing. That was very detailed, that’s all. I would guess books easily but other two… it’s just… I’m not making any sense, I know.”

“A little. You okay?”

“Yup,” he nods his head and when professor announces end of the lesson, he storms out of the class, literally dragging Sirius with him.

Well, that’s strange. Maybe James finally realized that what he feels for Lily is not simply infatuation?

______

“What Remus smelled?”

“Parchment, vanilla candles and cherry.”

“Y/N smelled books, forest and cinnamon.”

“Damn… So we were right?”

“It seems we were. What now? Do we tell them?”

“We should, they don’t see it.”

“But how? ‘Hey, Y/N, I think you’re in love with Remus, because you smelled forest’?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound well…”

“You don’t say?! Listen, we have to figure something out.”

“Oh, and now you’re some kind of expert, mister Heart-Eyes-For-Lily-Evans?”

James groans under his nose, shaking his head.

“You have a better idea?”

“Yes. An intervention. I’ll pretend it’s about you and then we tell them they’re in love with each other. Simple as that.”

“You can’t just straight up announce that! What if we’re wrong?”

“What if we’re not and we keep ignoring it and they will end up with someone else while they are perfect for one another?”

“Oh, Sirius, you’ve really taken this whole thing to heart.”

“Yes, because they’re my friends! Now, are you in?”

“Of course, I’m in!”

______

You sit in the armchair, feeling quite impatient. Earlier today, Sirius came to you, claiming that there was something of grave importance that needed to be dealt with and he was calling an intervention. You immediately assumed it was about James.

Although, as you saw grinning James walking in you began to have doubts. He wouldn’t be so happy if it was about him, right? So what has happened that caused something so serious as an intervention?

You cock a brow at James as he sits on the sofa, making himself as comfortable as he can. He looks way too pleased and you instantly feel suspicious.

Your stomach turns when you spot Sirius walking with Remus, who looks beyond insecure. It’s definitely not about James, you’re now sure of it. And Remus’s uneasiness makes you think that something is very wrong.

Is he alright? Is there something bad happening you know nothing of?

“Relax, Y/N, he’s fine,” James guesses your thoughts and calms you down, however you can’t shake off a feeling the upcoming conversation won’t go well.

“Can’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Nope, not until we’re all sitting.”    

You huff, fidgeting your fingers as Sirius and Remus approach, the latter taking a seat in an armchair opposite you. He’s looking down, at his feet and your heart sinks a little in your chest. He appears to be ashamed.

You start gnawing at your bottom lip, staring expectantly at Sirius. He stands in front the three of you, assuming a very serious expression that doesn’t quite fit him.

“My dear ones, we have gathered here to solve an issue. An issue that bothers me very much and that, in my opinion, is hovering above all us for quite a while and may I say, unnoticed! Half of us is aware that such issue exist, yet the other half is blind. Our mission now is to make those other two aware of said situation and make it right for the collective good.”

Your brows knit in confusion. What issue has been, as Sirius put it, hovering above you all? You didn’t notice anything, yet you have spent more time on studying lately and maybe something was going on unnoticed by you.

“To the point, please,” Remus mutters quietly and only now you hear how shaky his voice is. You give him a sympathetic look but he still has his head hung low.

“Yes, of course,” Sirius clears his throat. “It seems that there are two amongst us who are significantly fonder of one another than they admit. James and I got our final proof during recent Potions class. Y/N and Remus, I think you two should talk to each other. Genuinely. So, uh… James and I will go for a walk. A very long one.”

True to his words, Sirius ushers James out of the common room and leaves you alone with Remus, who is as speechless as you are.

Your mind races with thoughts. Are you in love with Remus and haven’t even realized it? Is Remus in love with you? How come you didn’t noticed anything? Yes, you liked him a little more than Sirius and James but you never thought it was affection.

You try to find proper words to say but Remus breaks the silence first.

“I smelled vanilla candles. Your favorites, right?”

“I didn’t know you knew they were my favorites.”

“Well, err… I pay attention,” he admits bashfully and risks a glance at you. Your lips instantly curl up into a soft smile and you notice a blush on Remus’ cheeks.

“I don’t want you to feel forced… but I just want you to know that you’re my best friend, but you mean so much more… and I will understand if you don’t feel-“

“I do, Remus. Apparently, despite all my knowledge and cleverness, I didn’t put a finger on the way I feel about you. Sirius and James are right.”

“Yes, they are,” Remus finally smiles, and his smile is so bright and joyous that you don’t need a fire to warm yourself up.

You stand up and sit on the sofa, patting a spot next to you as an invitation. Remus quickly gets the message and sits next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You cuddle against his side, laying your head on his shoulder and, much to your surprise, it doesn’t feel strange at all.

It feels just right. And you’re happy that Sirius and James made you realize that something so beautiful has been within your reach.


End file.
